Fears Introduced
by CuteKatherineOConnell
Summary: A story of the O' Connell's oldest daughter, Katherine. Could her dreams be showing the future?


Fears Introduced  
By Kelli Reese  
__Disclaimer: Disclaimer. The Mummy and the Mummy Returns are sole properties of Universal Studios and Stephen Sommers. I'm not intending to sell this or make money of this for my own use.  
  


Chapter 1: Home At Last  
"Katherine! Have you finished gathering your clothes? You are going to miss your plane!" Ms. Heyen called out from the kitchen.  
"Yes! I'll be out in a moment!" Katherine grabbed her suitcase and ran down the hall to the kitchen.  
It had been only three years since Katherine had arrived in New York to stay with her aunt. The purpose was to keep her out of trouble since she had always had gotten into fights at her school. She had changed a lot over those years, but sometimes her sassy attitude would come back, and she would have to defend her dignity. With her belongings in hand, she and her aunt walked out the door. After driving for a few minutes, Ms. Heyen looked down at Katherine, "You've grown into quite the lady."  
Katherine blushed silently, and looked out the window. People walked by in a hurry, and she thought to herself. "They never take time to stop and look at the surroundings."  
Ms. Heyen knew that Katherine was going to miss America, so she tried to make her feel better. "Just think, in a few hours you will be home in your own room, sleeping in your own bed."  
"And fighting with my little brother. Sounds like fun." Katherine smiled sweetly, pulling one of her pigtails.  
Katherine's hair was mid-neck length, and a medium brown. There was never a day when she did not wear pigtails. It was her trademark. Her eyes were a light hazel, and she was quite tall for a ten year old. Her favorite thing to wear was a white shirt, black jeans, and her new white and blue tennis shoes. She was even wearing it today, just like what she was wearing the day she left London.   
They pulled up to the airport and Ms. Heyen led Katherine inside. Mature as Katherine was, she couldn't find her way around such a large airport. They made their way to Gate 34K. People were just starting to board, and Ms. Heyen gave Katherine a quick kiss on the forhead. "Say hello to your mother and father for me. I'll miss you. Come see me again."  
"Goodbye, Aunt Bethany!" Katherine waved and walked down the hallway that led to the plane.   
Sitting down after a short walk through the aisle, Katherine sighed with relief. She picked up her backpack that laid next to her legs and opened it, removing a novel to read. After a few minutes, the plane took off to London, England. Katherine did not do much reading, for she had gotten bored with it. She closed the book and fell asleep rather quickly, dreaming of when she arrived home.  
  
"I don't understand why she has to come home! We were doing just fine without her!" Alex moaned from the back seat of the car.  
Evy looked back at her young son and gave him a stern look. "Don't talk that way about your sister. It's very rude."  
Rick only chuckled and continued driving. Evy hit him playfully and Alex rolled his eyes. "Parents…"  
They parked in front of the small airport and got out, anxious to see Katherine. They went to the gate and Alex sat next to the window, watching for the plane to arrive in. Alex mumbled to himself, "I hope she hasn't turned into an attention hog."  
  
The plane landed softly, but the bump awoke Katherine. She raised her head and saw the wet landing street. She knew that she was home- London. The plane came to a stop and she rose from her seat, putting on her backpack. Her suitcase was small, so she was allowed to carry it on the aircraft. Picking it up into her arms, Katherine followed the crowd of people out of the airplane. She looked around for her parents, slightly forgetting what they looked like. Rick and Evy looked up and they both smiled. "It's her…" Evy whispered and jumped up, running to her daughter and embracing her.  
Katherine was slightly shocked, but she remembered quickly. Rick came behind them and hugged onto Katherine as well. Alex stayed back, watching and looking very jealous. Katherine could feel his cold stare and glanced at him. "Hey shrimp, getting shorter again?"  
Alex scoffed. "Hahaha… I see you haven't changed."  
Katherine gave him a 'you know I'm right' look and escaped her parents' hug. "It's great to see you again. I can't wait to get home."  
Rick flicked Katherine's pigtails, "I see your excited. Alright, let's go." He set his daughter down.  
  
It had only been twenty minutes, and they were already home. Katherine hadn't even gotten halfway through telling about the time in New York. They parked their car outside the door and everyone got out of the car. As Evy, Katherine and Rick walked inside the house, with Alex walking behind. They sat down in the parlor, and Katherine continued to ramble on. Evy smiled and sipped her tea, hearing about how well she had been doing in the school. "I've had straight A's for the past eight quarters!"  
The clocked chimed ten times, and Rick stood up, stretching. "Its bedtime kids, come on."  
Alex and Katherine both groaned, and Evy scooped up Alex in her arms. "Now, now."  
Rick put Katherine on his shoulders and the four walked up the staircase. Evy took Alex into his bedroom, and Rick brought Katherine into hers. The room was clean and slightly empty, since Katherine had brought most of her favorite things to America. Rick gently lay his daughter down on the soft bed and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you, Kat. It wasn't the same."  
"I'm home now… And I'm real glad. Goodnight, Dad." Katherine whispered and closed her eyes.   
Rick left the room and shut the door. Turning to Evy, who had just left Alex's room, smiled. "She's tired… We'd better let her sleep for a while."  
Evy nodded and kissed her husband and the two walked down the hallway to their own bedroom.  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
Hours later into the night, Katherine could not stay in one position for two minutes. She was moaning lightly, and a dream kept haunting her. She was running across the desert, trying to keep up with their family. Suddenly, a large wave of sand swept around her and she screamed. Rick, Evy, and Alex stared up at her with blank faces, and the scene changed. Katherine was falling for a few moments… Then she slammed into a table of millions of knives. A face of a man, who looked like a demon laughed as the blood clouded over…  
Katherine woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Almost instantly, her parents were in the bedroom. Evy hugged her sobbing daughter tightly. "Kat, what's the matter?"  
Rick's eyebrows raised and he kneeled down. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
Katherine couldn't think of any excuse about screaming, but she didn't want to say that she was afraid. However, she told her parents the whole dream, including the demonic face cackling at her death. Rick and Evy looked at each other, quite concerned. After taking a few minutes to calm Katherine, Alex stepped in the bedroom. It was obvious he was listening from the outside, and decided that no matter how much she was annoying, he should help comfort his sister. "Hey Alex. Do you want to stay in here for a little while? Your mother and I need to talk." Rick looked at Alex, almost giving him a pleading look.   
Alex nodded solemnly and sat in the rocking chair next to her desk. Evy and Rick looked at the two siblings and smiled for a moment before leaving. Once the parents had left, Alex looked over at Katherine. "You don't know how real your dream sounds, sis. I had to go through something like that a few months ago."  
"Dad wrote me a letter about the whole thing. I know…" Katherine muttered.  
"Oh…" Alex said, "So I guess you don't feel crazy."  
Katherine giggled and flung a teddy bear at Alex. Grinning, Alex dove at Katherine and the two wrestled each other. It was the first time in three years when they were bonding. After five minutes of laughing and screaming, they stopped and breathed deeply for air. "That was fun." Alex said, getting to his feet.   
"Yeah, it was better than fighting at the top of our lungs." Katherine retorted, taking her pigtails out of her hair.  
Alex raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that even though he remembered his sibling from so long ago, he had never seen her put her hair down. "Do you always have your hair down at night?"  
"Sometimes, but not a lot. It's just that Aunt Bethany tied them extra tight today, and it's pulling my hair."   
Alex nodded and yawned, "Man, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay?"  
Ruffling his hair, Katherine jumped back into bed and Alex left the room. Yawning, Katherine lay down in bed and slowly dozed off.  
  
Rick was pulling his hair and looking at his feet. "Evy, I hope nothing is wrong with Katherine. Maybe that man she was talking about is Imhotep."  
Evy laid a book about Egyptian gods and goddesses on the coffee table. "You might be right. Let's just hope what our daughter is seeing stays a dream."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Back At School  
The morning dawn appeared, and the sun brightened up the O' Connell manor. Katherine awoke once the sun hit onto her eyes. She sat up and looked out her large window. "I've missed the countryside…"  
At once, Katherine picked up a hair comb and brushed through her hair. Once her hair had no tangles, she put it up into two separate pigtails. Not wanting to be late for school, she ran to her dresser and found her old school uniform. It was navy blue, with a knee length black skirt. It wasn't exactly the best fashion, but it was all right for her. She undressed and put on her tacky uniform. Katherine left her room briskly, and ran down the stairs, skipping the last four steps by jumping. She landed with a loud "THUD" and the clicking of her shoes. Surely everyone in the house would have heard it, asleep or not.   
  
  



End file.
